Generally, a razor is used for cutting body hair such as hair or beard grown in a body to remove them, by using a razor blade. The razor can be categorized into a razor manually cutting body hair, an electric razor operated by a motor, or the like. In particular, an electric razor can be categorized into a rotary razor, a razor using a linear motor, or the like, according to a driving source, for example, a motor driving type.
Recently, research in terms of structure reinforcement for assisting a blade function to improve a shaving performance, as well as a razor blade is being actively researched. For example, there is a lubricating band.
Moreover, an electric razor uses a disposable battery cell or a rechargeable battery as a power supply.
Also, a rotary-type head unit of an electric razor may be provided to tightly contact skin so as to improve a performance of cutting body hair, and a method of cleaning a head unit of a razor may be used in consideration of improvement of cutting function, cleanliness, hygiene or the like.
Among the general electric razors, a vibrating razor generates a vibration in a surface of a razor cartridge to often provide skin, beard, or beard with a calming effect.
Moreover, a razor can be categorized into a wet type and a dry type. The above described wet type razor has an outstanding hair cutting performance. However, a cream, a soap bubble or the like has to be applied to skin so as to use the wet type razor, before shaving. Therefore, much time is taken in shaving, and it is uneconomical.
A dry type razor is driven by a motor or the like to cut body hair. A dry type razor is more convenient in use than a wet type razor, and is economical. However, cut body hair remains in a dry type razor more than in a wet type razor.
These various types of razors are perceived as necessity of modern people. Therefore, a razor, which is economical, can be used regardless of time and space, can be more conveniently used and has an improved cutting force, is required.